Find Me
by starkidmoonshoes
Summary: Hermione Granger has had a seemingly perfect life after the war had ended. But when she begins getting mysterious letters from an anonymous source, her life turns onto a new leaf as she learns she is under a spell; causing her to forget certain moments in her life. Why am I under this spell? What am I forgetting? And how does this person know so much about me?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello fellow fans of Dramione 3**

**I just want to let you guys know how thrilled I am to have this fanfic be my first on . I have written a few other fics but I find this story to be the most intriguing. I actually have written the rest of this story, but I'm still doing some editing before I post.**

**Few things you have to know before you read:**

**-I'm not the best at editing, so if you see a mistake please point it out and I will do my best to fix it for you guys. **

**-This takes place about 3 years after the war. **

**-There is some adult content so please be aware for all you young readers that usually read mature content.**

**-Now please don't make me feel bad about this, but I haven't actually read ALL the books, but I am in the process of finishing them. (Don't hate me :'()  
**

**-Harry is not actually mentioned that often just because I feel we already know so much about him and it is just unnecessary to include him (Sorry Harry, love ya) **

**-I don't know what else to put here so one with the story! **

**:D**

Chapter 1:

People bustled through the halls and rushed into elevators as the Ministry worked nonstop. Green flames arose in each Floo station as people appeared from the ashes. Each had a goal for the day and set out to do it.

Everyone except for one Hermione Granger, who walked out of the Ministry of Magic and into the green flames. Her form quickly disappeared and reappeared in her flat in Wizarding London.

She swung the suitcase on top of her coffee table and collapsed on her couch after a long day at work. After countless hours of working, she was finally able to take her well-deserved vacation. After all, her wedding day was fast approaching.

She sat up and gazed upon the moving picture of her two best friends and herself at Hogwarts. She missed the days of adventure and free will, but the life she had now was one you wouldn't forget.

The days of war had ended and peace spread throughout the wizarding world. No longer did she have to turn her back every time she felt a strange presence, no longer did she have to sleep with the light on, not anymore.

Although the war left many of them emotionally scarred, time was able to heal those wounds. The ones they lost would never be forgotten, but they wouldn't want them to carry the burden of their loss.

The healing process was well-assisted by the comfort of her fiance- soon to be husband, Ronald Weasley.

They had formally started their relationship a few weeks after the final battle and was able to progress into something more serious. Hermione would never forget the day he proposed, especially since Molly could not stop taking pictures.

Her life was perfect, and she wasn't afraid to admit that.

* * *

_The school library was her sanctuary. It allowed her to escape from the events revolving around her life and give her what she wanted, normalcy._

_She sat in her favorite alcove in the corner, farthest away from the rest of the students who were usually there. But considering it was night, not many were there._

_As she read her book, a slight tickling sensation crossed upon her knee._

_She couldn't hold in her laugh as she lowered the book._

_Only to look into the eyes of—_

Hermione jumped out of bed, sweat glistening from her forehead.

Another forgotten dream.

Dreams like these seemed to happen a lot, and always with one other person. But who? She could never remember who it was. Those eyes, if only she could remember who they belonged to.

She moved back onto her bed and laid back on her pillow.

She tried to sleep, but something was keeping her. As much as she denied it, she couldn't sleep as comfortably as she used to. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to recapture those forgotten eyes.

* * *

Her neck ached in the uncomfortable position she slept in last night, she rubbed her neck as she approached the open door of the burrow.

Molly paced back and forth as Ginny sat calmly on the couch.

"There is so much to do and so little time! We can't do it! It just can't be done!" Molly shrieked.

"Mum, calm down, it's alright. The wedding is in 3 weeks, that is plenty of..." Ginny explained.

Molly continued, "Time?! There is no time!"

Ginny then noticed Hermione standing at the door and said, "Oh good, you're here," she walked over to her with a stack of swatch boards and papers and said, "You handle her."

Hermione nearly fell at the weight of the packages she had just dropped into her hands. Ginny ran back up the stairs before she could rebut.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione walked towards her soon to be mother in law and helped her pick tablecloths for the big day.

* * *

"Ah, thank you deary. I guess that sorts everything out." Molly said calmly as she looked over the arrangement Hermione just made.

"You're welcome. Don't worry, everything will go as planned."'

As Molly gazed in wonder at the assortments Hermione had laid out, Hermione wandered upstairs and bumped right into her beloved.

His red hair and goofy grin was comforting and nice. Often times she would think about the times when they were little. Oh, how things change so quickly.

"Ron! Hi!"

"Hello, love. You helping mum with the planning?"

"Yes, I just made the arrangements."

"Great, I'm on my way to meet Harry at the Quidditch pitch. Want to join us?"

"I would, but your mum probably needs more help here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, you always are."

She smiled at this regular phrase and held his hand in a loving way. She wanted him to look at her lovingly. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her, but he hasn't done that since the final battle.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get him to say those three words.

"Bye!" he said quickly as he raced down the stairs and flooed away.

With yet another heavy sigh, she returned to the living room and continued the preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After dinner at the Burrow, she returned to her flat and curled up on the couch with a book. She missed reading and barely had time for it whenever she worked. It was nice to have some peace and quiet. Whereas at the Burrow it was anything but peaceful and quiet.

She loved Ron, and she was sure of it. But as much as she hated to admit it, it's been getting really hard to stay there. Molly was more erratic than ever, George was constantly gloomy and never had anything fun to say, and Ron, well Ron was in his own world. He barely helped with the preparations and rarely spoke to Hermione. He wouldn't even kiss her.

Although, Ron never kissed her much before. The most passionate kiss they had was back in the Chamber of Secrets at the Final Battle. Things were just too...different.

She had just read a page but was too distracted with her own thoughts to find out what actually happened. It didn't make much of a difference considering she read this book about a thousand times. The Great Gatsby was her favorite book, next to Hogwarts: A History. She never really recalled how she found it in the first place, but it was always here.

As she reread the page for the third time, a knock came at her door.

She set the book to the side and approached the door. Just before opening it, a letter slid through the slot and landed gracefully on the floor.

What?, she wondered to herself.

She picked up the envelope which had her name written in neat handwriting.

She opened the door and peered into the hallway, only to find it barren and empty. She closed the door and retreated the couch with the letter still in hand. She examined it once more and opened it, removing the letter.

It read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_A good curse can really make quite an impact in someone's life. And if one tries really hard, they could break free. You don't know me, or why I'm writing this letter, but I need to tell you something rather important. You are under a spell. Your life may seem normal and happy, but there is something missing. You are aware of this, I am aware of this. If you choose to, you can fold up this letter, put it back in the envelope and slide it back through the mail slot. You can continue the life you have and never have to worry about me again. But knowing you, I know your curiosity can get the best of you. So please listen. During the war and the final battle, you were with me. No, I'm not Ron or Harry, I'm in fact the least person you could expect. And during our time there, someone casted a curse on you, causing you to lose all your memory. Which is why you don't know me. Believe it or not, we have a connection. I know you and you know me. but there is so much more to the story. It may sound strange, but I can prove that I know you and everything about you. I know that you have a little scratch on your shoulder from when you fell off your bike as a kid. I know that your favorite book is The Great Gatsby, next to Hogwarts: A History. I even know that you used to care about me as much as I care about you. If you are willing, which I know you are, you'll help me. I'm in trouble and you are the only one who can help me. Wait for my next letter, I can help you regain your memory._

_Sincerely,_

_M_

Hermione was completely perplexed at the strange letter, and must have read it about ten times before fully understanding.

A spell? Impossible. Her life was perfect. But how could one stranger know so much about her life? Maybe the letter was from Ron. But even Ron didn't know what her favorite book was. Or Harry? No, Harry wouldn't, he's fully committed in his relationship with Ginny. Anyone else closest to her wouldn't have known those insignificant little facts about her life.

Although, the possibility of a spell is pretty high. During the Final Battle spells were thrown from left and right, could the possibility of a curse hitting her be true?

She shuddered at the thought and placed the letter on the coffee table.

There was only one spell able to erase one's memory.

The Memory Charm.

Hermione was all too familiar with that charm. After all, she casted it herself many times. But why a Memory Charm? What could have happened that night that was not worth remembering? Or what was something rather important that she missed? Could it have been important?

Thoughts and questions continued to run across her mind as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Upon reading the next night, the small shut of the mail slot startled her. She looked over at her door and saw yet another letter.

She raced to the door and opened it, expecting a close friend or even Ron, but only to find a large golden bowl filled to the brim with water. It looked like a pensieve.

As she levitated the object onto her coffee table, she shut the door and opened the letter.

It read:

_Hermione,_

_As you already know this is a Pensieve. I'm not sure if you have ever used one before, but if you have you'd already be searching for answers. I need you to look into it, put your memories of Hogwarts inside and see for yourself. If the spell was strong enough, you will see just how much was removed from your thoughts. Whoever casted the spell was able to only remove certain thoughts, leaving the rest unscathed. It's a very impressive type of magic. It's best to start at about third year, you probably remember most of first and second year anyway. It may seem like a waste of time, but if you look you will see what I mean._

_M_

She folded the letter back up and put it in the her drawer with the one from last night.

It seemed like a ridiculous thought to even check. But just to make sure...

She sat down on the couch and pointed the wand to her head. She muttered the spell and slowly extracted the memories of Hogwarts. She examined the transparent thread on the tip of her wand and expected it to be much longer and full of more memories.

She carefully dipped the thread into the water and watched it dissipate and glow a vibrant blue.

Holding her breath, she submerged her head in the cold liquid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The halls of Hogwarts were filled with learning and overall fascination. It was a second home to her, and it made her feel like a kid again just being there.

She fell right into an open seat in Gryffindor and immediately noticed her former self sitting by the fire, along with her two friend, Ron and Harry.

She smiled at the young and recognizable face of Ron, the serious yet joyful face of Harry, and then there was the bushy haired, buck-tooth girl who sat on the side.

Dear Merlin, did I look that awful? Why didn't I brush that morning?

As she looked upon herself, the younger Hermione immediately stood up and marched to the door in fury. Why was she so mad?

The older Hermione followed herself and the two boys out of the Gryffindor common room and into the hall.

Still slightly disgusted with herself, she followed them outside and into the clearing just outside of Hagrid's hut.

There leaning against a rock were blurred images of three boys. Everything suddenly became blurry and before the world turned completely blank, she distinctly heard the sound of another boy's voice say,

"Ah, come to see the show?"

* * *

Blank.

Nothing but a white surrounding enveloped Hermione.

"What is this?" she said out loud.

Her white surroundings soon ended and she found her younger self in the arms of Ron and Harry, as they watched the execution of Buckbeak.

What is happening?, she thought. It was as if a whole section of her memory was simply gone and left with an empty space. It was surreal to think that this stranger may have been right all along.

Her body was pulled out of the pensieve and back onto the couch. She didn't want to see the rest. She knew what would happen next, or did she?

It all happened too fast for her, and the need to know was overwhelming. She leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, rethinking what happened exactly. Each event came one after another, all leading up to the time she was on her way to the last feast in the Great Hall.

She remembered that far, but the rest was blank until the time she actually finished her meal and was going back to her dorm.

After this reevaluation, she pulled that section out of her mind and into the pensieve. And almost immediately, she submersed her head.

* * *

Again she fell right into the Gryffindor common room, this time with many other students getting ready to leave for dinner.

The younger Hermione descended from the stairs, this time without her male companions.

She watched as her former self had a quick conversation with a few other girls. How is it that all she could ever talk about was schoolwork?

The conversation ended quickly, seeing as the other girls were bored listening to Hermione drone.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to slap both of those girls as she followed herself out the portrait hole.

Upon exiting the Gryffindor common room, the younger Hermione looked into the corridor and locked eyes with one other person. This was the same boy whom she saw before, considering it was just another blurred image.

The wall seemed to be closing and everything around her had begun to deform.

"No!" she shouted, "I need to see what happens!"

It was as if the walls of Hogwarts had heard her and formed back and things slowly started to come together once more.

The younger Hermione scurried off into an empty corridor, only to be followed by another set of footsteps. Someone was following them, and it just so happened to be that blurred image of a boy.

"Where you going, Granger?" she heard the distorted voice shout.

She ran in the same direction of her former self, and as they rounded the corner, she leaned back against the wall in hopes that the boy would not see her.

Just then, the boy caught her younger self and held her against the stone wall. His arms trapped Hermione between himself and the wall and before the boy could utter another word, Hermione's memory collapsed and she was instantaneously pulled out and back into reality.

Hermione found herself seated back in her living room and she had the immediate urge to throw up. It was all just too much. It couldn't be true!

Whoever this mystery boy was had something to do with her memory loss. Why did the spell caster not want me to remember this person? And why did the person sending these letters know so much?

She leaned back against the cushion and fell into another restless night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**-Ok, when I orginally wrote this fic, it was much longer on google docs. But Now that I look at it, it is on the short side. I sincerely apologize, I had no idea, but this is just how I wrote it. **

**-Since this is my first fic on the website, I'm not really used to working with the program. Some things came out better in the orginal copy, and some of it just got worse. I'm trying my best to fix it, so please be patient with me.**

**-If in case you wanted to know, I don't hate Romione. But I do strongly dislike the pairing. I prefer Dramione over anything, but if it's the way J.K. Rowling intented it to be, then I won't argue with that.**

**-I woulld greatly appreciate reviews, since they will be my first review ever! I'm so excited to hear what you guys have to say! Although whenever I read fics, I am a bit of a hypocrite. I criticize more than anything, but I hate criticism when it is about me. But if I want to pursue my writing career, I might as well learn how to take it. So...CRITICISM ACCEPTED!**

**-So I just learned about this disclaimer stuff and how I should probably use it, so here:**

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K Rowling and her novels.**

Chapter 4:

The next morning, whilst Hermione drank her coffee at the table, she heard another letter slide through the box.

She rushed to the door and picked up the letter.

It read:

_Hermione, _

_I'm in the process of developing a potion for you. It should work, but I suggest you do your own research as well. After all, you are the brightest witch of our age._

_M_

Our age? That meant they were the same age. Hermione was 20 now, so it had to be someone who went to Hogwarts with her. It makes sense since they know so much about her. She flipped the page over and read the rest of the note:

_P.S. I forgot to mention, make sure you don't let anyone else know about this spell. Who knows what the wizards at St. Mungo's will put you through if they found out? _

It did make sense, if any other wizards found out, she would be a wizard test subject! It is a new spell not yet known, or at least that is what she heard from her books.

She stored the note in her drawer and pulled out a book on just that subject.

* * *

A few hours later, her fiance let himself in and she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, 'Mione. How are you?" he said cheerfully.

"Good, and how is my loving husband to be?" she answered in the same tone.

"I'm good," he said with a subtle blush as he moved towards the kitchen, away from her grasp.

She followed him into the next room and saw him rummaging through the fridge.

"Must you eat before supper?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Mione, I just got back from work. I gotta have something, don't you think?" he said in a strange annoyed tone.

"I suppose," she replied as he continued rifling through the kitchen.

She continued, "Ronald, I was thinking, maybe we could go to...the Three Broomsticks?"

"The Three Broomsticks? Why would you want to go there?" he asked as he spread the snacks along the counter.

"It's just that...we never do anything...fun anymore," she said timidly, "I mean, don't you miss when we were teenagers and just going to the pub for a round of drinks? Perhaps a few Butterbeers?"

"First of all, we only did that once or twice as teens, considering everything that happened around us. Second, we do tons of fun things! Like this-"

Suddenly, he grabbed her waist and began to furiously kiss her neck. He hoisted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

The whole thing caught her by surprise, and by the time she got a handle on the situation, she was already half naked.

* * *

Hermione shut the door to her bedroom, careful not to wake up her lover in the room. It was the most spontaneous night she ever had with Ron. Even she could admit, their first time really wasn't much, it barely lasted a few minutes actually.

But last night...admittedly wasn't that different. And Hermione didn't seem to get much out of it as Ron did.

Hermione shook the thought from her head and proceeded to the kitchen and began putting away some of the things Ron had taken out and forgotten last night. She was also starving, considering the practically skipped dinner last night.

As she began brewing her coffee, a sound came from the letterbox. It was another letter, most likely from the same person it has been for the past few days.

She retrieved the letter and read:

_Hermione, _

_It completely slipped my mind that you have a wedding in a few weeks. I completely understand if you can't be available to work every night, but it might be best if you spend some time away from your fiance. It might be distracting to have him be there all the time. But like I said, don't tell anyone, even him. If he truly cares about you, he'd probably bring you to the hospital, which is exactly what we don't want. _

_M_

It would make sense not to tell Ron, but wouldn't that be like lying to your spouse? You might as well call it cheating? Then again, they weren't _technically _married yet.

Just then, Ron opened the door and stepped into the living room with nothing but boxers on.

"Morning, Mione," he said, as he came up behind her and hugged her waist.

"Morning," she muttered.

They stood like this for a few seconds before Ron's stomach began to grumble.

"I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't make any yet," she said as she rushed into the kitchen.

Ron watched as she cooked eggs and ham and brought it onto the table. The smell of a morning breakfast was so peaceful for Hermione, considering she hasn't had a proper one in ages.

Ron had already scarfed down half of his plate before Hermione could even touch hers, but that wasn't the biggest thing in her mind at the moment.

"Ronald?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

Almost immediately, he dropped his fork and it hit the table with a loud clank. He got up from his seat and had begun to pace around the room, panicking.

"Oh no, you're calling off the wedding, aren't you?! Merlin, I knew this would happen! I'm no good for you, Hermione! And now you don't love me anymore! I should've known when you said you wanted your own place! I know I don't deserve you! Bloody hell, what's my mum gonna say? Bloo-"

"Ron! What are you talking about? I'm not calling off the wedding!" she shouted, now standing.

He stopped in his tracks, and relief flooded onto his face.

"Oh, I though-"

"No, Ron, I would never!"

"Oh...wait, are you pregnant?"

"What?! Ronald, No!"

"Oh...then what is it?"

With a heavy sigh, she replied, "I need to finish up a few...errands, before the wedding. It will just take a few days...and until then...I think we should spend some time apart."

Before he started hyperventilating, she continued, "It's a muggle tradition! Most couples spend time apart before the big day. It's...symbolic."

"Oh," he finally answered, "I guess...if that's what you want."

They stood in silence for quite some time before he broke the silence.

"I should go then," he mumbled as he retreated to her room to change. When he was done he walked over to the door and opened it, but just before leaving, he gave one last look at her before closing the door softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **  
**-So, here's what is going on in my life. I took a vacation for a week and came back to mountains of work. I have 5 tests to make up and tons of unfinished homework. So, I won't be editing as often as I wanted to.**

**-Now my plan is to just post a few more chapters that aren't completely edited it yet. I know that can make some people unhappy, but at least it adds onto the story. But if you guys can help me make my story perfect, I just might be able to post more. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 5:

Hermione did feel bad about what happened earlier that morning. She never meant to hurt him in anyway. But why did he freak out so much? It will only be for a few days, it's not like it would be forever.

It didn't matter now, because now she was on her way to St. Mungo's.

A few hours after Ron left, another letter came:

_Hermione,_

_I managed to get you an available lab space for you set up at St. Mungo's. Don't ask how I got it. I'm sure you remember a few potion skills from our Hogwarts days._

_M_

Again, whoever this person may be said that they went to Hogwarts together. Proving that it was one of her classmates. But who?

The questions continued to burrow into her brain as she walked into St. Mungo's Hospital for Witches and Wizards.

She had checked in with the nurse, who gave her a suspicious look upon the sudden interest in a lab. She had passed many sick patients, many with scars and burns from various hexes. Some patients were still here from the final battle, which frightened Hermione to no end.

The lab itself was in the basement, just as dark and dreary as the one in Hogwarts. Hermione did well in Potions class, just not as well as any of her other classes. She had been reviewing potions ever since Anonymous told her to do more research. Her skills would be tested, but if it proved to work, this could mean regaining those old thoughts.

She dropped her bag onto the stool and walked around the dusty lab table. It contained a cauldron with various ingredients stacked along the sides. Shelves were emptied to create more room, and clearly she would have to buy more ingredients if she ever wanted it to work.

She trailed her finger along the dust, which was one layer thick. Clearly this lab wasn't used very often.

With a heavy sigh, she began emptying the books from her satchel and shelving them along the shelf.

As she made her way back to the table, a body had bumped right into her, causing her to fall back with books in hand.

"My goodness, so sorry, didn't mean to bum-" she had begun to say before looking up at none other than the one person she never thought she would see again. That blond hair, those platinum eyes, and the famous smirk.

Draco Malfoy.

She must have stared for a good ten minutes just contemplating the situation.

"Malfoy? Why are you here? What are you doing?"

"Gee Granger, the least you can do is just say hello," he replied diligently as he held a hand out to help her up.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. She dusted off her robes and proceeded to examine him.

He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and blue khakis. On top of that was a long white robe with a small patch sewn onto it that read: Healer Malfoy.

"Hello? Granger, you still there?" he asked in a sarcastic tone as he waved his hand in front of her face.

She waved it away and replied, "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you couldn't tell by gawking at me a few moments ago. Can't read the badge?"

With a furious sigh, she began to straighten up papers on the table and said, "Just go, Malfoy. I'm busy here."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"None of your business, Draco."

He looked over her shoulder and grabbed one of her files.

"Hey! Give that back!" she yelped as she tried to grab it as he held it away from her grasp.

"What is this? Some sort of potion you're working on?"

Finally getting the file, she held it to her chest and said, "Yes, if you must know, I'm working on a potion. Now please leave."

"Well wait just a second, Granger. I happen to know a thing or two about Potions. I also know I was second in class next to you. Why don't I help you?"

"And why would you help me?"

"Wow, I'm hurt," he said in a sarcastic tone, "Anyway, I'm just making a point. I happen to work in the very same building, I know just about as much a you do on the subject, and I know where you can get everything you need. It's all in the same building."

Hermione thought about it for a moment before deciding, "You make a good point, Malfoy, but what would you get out of it?"

This perplexed him for a minute, and just as she turned around to continue working he replied,

"Redemption."

"Redemption for what?"

"For what I did to you back at Hogwarts. I sincerely apologize for my actions against you and your cause. I've lost all faith in blood prejudices. I'm a changed man, Hermione, I promise."

She looked at him once more. Everything about him told her to say no, but his eyes seemed so sincere. Why would he of all people want to help?

"Alright, Draco, you can help me. But on one condition."

With a heavy sigh, he answered, "What condition?"

"You are not to ask why I'm brewing a potion and for what cause. It is strictly top secret, understand? You are not to tell anyone," with every word she moved closer and closer until her finger pointed right into his chest.

His chest was firm, and it almost hurt to poke him.

He said with a slow breath, "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To be honest, I actually thought about not posting anymore. Just because my computer was way to frustrating and this constant editing makes me want to pull my hair out. But your reviews helped me get through it, so...THANK YOU!**

Chapter 6:

Working with Draco Malfoy wasn't as challenging as she thought it would be. In fact, it was normal. Too normal. They barely said a word to each other the whole time and the only time they actually talked was when they gave each other instructions or tips.

It was all too strange for Hermione, but if it meant having his help on the potion, it was worth it.

It was true what he said about himself being good at potions. She never really noticed who got the better marks at Hogwarts, considering she was always the best student.

She still couldn't quite understand why he was being so helpful. He said he no longer believed in blood prejudice, but could a person who has learned the opposite change so fast? It was like none of that mattered to him! But he did keep his promise by not asking questions, which confused her to no end.

And it wasn't just the pureblood/mudblood predicament, it was also that fact that everything was handed to him on a silver platter, but why must he act this way now? What could he possibly get out of it?

All these questions continued to cross her mind each and everyday she worked, no matter how hard she tried to focus on the task at hand.

The potion itself was also quite challenging. It was like working with air, absolutely nothing to grab onto. No information or research that could help them. Of course, Hermione always handled the results and recording. She wasn't going to risk Malfoy finding out about the spell.

Oh how that spell constantly puzzled her. She was used to being puzzled when it came to situations like finding Horcruxes or even defeating Voldemort. But she thought it was over once he was defeated, but now she was puzzled all over again. It's like doing an experiment on yourself!

She looked through the pensieve a few more times, looking more into her other years at Hogwarts, and found even more gaps than before! You couldn't even consider them to be gaps, now they were like chunks of memories completely obliviated.

But no matter how much she reevaluated those memories, she was never able to completely fill those gaps.

Just as she was about to reenter the pensieve, the sound of a clink came from the door followed by a letter.

She picked up the letter and heard a soft clink coming from the envelope. She opened it and out fell a silver necklace. She examined it closely and saw a green pendant shape in the middle. As she held it up to the sun, it glistened in the light and shined directly into her eyes.

It was then it happened again.

An overwhelming power in her head began to form and she could feel another flashback return. She prepared herself and sat down on the couch. Closing her eyes, she let the flashback take over.

This time it wasn't a visual scene, but more of distinct voices ringing in her ears.

_"It's absolutely beautiful,"_

She heard herself say.

_"I should've known you'd pick the color green."_

After that the memory faded away, but the same sentence replayed over and over again in her head.

She opened her eyes and looked at the charm once again. It was a simplistic green emerald on a silver chain. It was beautiful, and she swore she had seen it before.

She opened the envelope more and found a letter that came with the necklace.

_Hermione,_

_I happen to know that this belongs to you._

_Hope it helps,_

_M_

* * *

She walked towards the basement of St. Mungo's, this time with the necklace around her neck.

She felt this necklace held some sentimental value to her, so maybe it was best to keep it with her. Who knows, maybe it will help.

Upon arriving, she noticed that Draco was already there stirring in the cauldron.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

He turned around and cracked a smile, "Good morning, Hermione."

She set her things down on the stool and walked over to him.

"You didn't have to start without me," she said.

"I know, but I find it rather nice to work in peace without you near me," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

She slapped him on the arm and said with a smile, "Oh, shut it."

He turned back to look at her, but instead of her face, he looked right at her necklace. She immediately noticed and held it up in the light.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," he simply said.

"I consider it to be a bit of...good luck."

"Yes, it's very nice," he said again.

Seeing how he really couldn't stop staring, she turned to the bookshelf and scanned the shelves for a certain book she had been looking at the other day.

As she looked, Draco took notice of this and walked over to her. Just as she reached out to grab the book, he too reached out and their hands touched. He pulled back a bit, but her hand jerked back, along with the rest of her body.

She fell back against the table and closed her eyes just like she did earlier that morning.

"Hermione?" she heard from Draco, "Are you okay? Hermione!"

But she ignored him and continued to listen for another voice, but this time another image popped into her head.

_She was in the library, searching for a book. As she ran her fingers across the bindings, a hand went up to touch hers._

_It was pale and cold and his hand locked with hers._

Then, a very bright light shined onto Hermione's face, causing her to open her eyes.

"Hermione? Can you hear me? Hermione!" Draco's voice called out to her.

His wand was held very closely to her face so she could open her eyes. She felt his hand on her cheek and his very breath on her nose.

"Draco?" she whispered.

Her eyes locked with his. Those platinum eyes were completely mesmerizing, and for a minute, they were almost recognizable. Like she had looked into them about a million times.

He breathed in short breaths onto her nose, the smell of peppermint was intoxicating. Their faces were only 3 inches apart, and everything about him had drawn her in.

His hand was on her face, but why did it feel so familiar?

She wanted nothing more than to stay, but instead, she hopped off the school and scurried away, abandoning her things. Who was the other person in her flashback? Why was he so important? But more importantly, why did she have the urge to kiss Draco Malfoy so much?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

That night at the Burrow was probably the most awkward moment in her life.

First off, Ron couldn't even look at her ever since she said they should spend more time apart. Second, because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the thought of Draco out of her head. And third, no one really talked.

Ever since Fred died, things were much more quieter during dinner. George wouldn't tell as much jokes, Molly was always distraught, and well nobody else felt like saying anything.

She looked over at Harry and Ginny, who ate calmly and didn't mind the silence. They had been living at the Burrow for quite some time after the war, which meant that a quiet dinner table was normal for them.

Then she looked over at Ron, who in turn finally decided to look up at her. His eyes told her that he was hurt, that it was upsetting not spending time together. She tried to look away from his glare, but it just wouldn't work.

She could feel him staring and it was becoming very irritating.

She attempted to kick his foot, but he was able to dodge it in time. She tried again, to which he dodged.

The third time was when she again missed, only this time she hit the under surface of the table, causing all the plates to shake. Everyone was startled and Ginny even let out a small yelp.

"I'm sorry," she immediately said, "I think I'm full. Perhaps I should get going."

With that, she dabbed her mouth were her napkin and shuffled out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She tried to grab a handful of floo powder, but her hand was stopped by another. Ron had held her wrist in the air, afraid that she might let go of the powder and floo away.

"What was that for?! Back there?!" he shouted.

"Well what do you think, Ronald?! You kept making me feel bad with you and your glaring!"

"You were the one who said we should spend some time apart, I'm just doing what you said!"

"I know but you're doing a pretty bad job at it too! I thought you were okay with it!"

His grip tightened on her wrist as she let out a small squeak of pain.

"Well I'm not okay with it, alright?! Is that what you wanted me to say?! I don't care about you and your muggle traditions, I want to be with you, Hermione! All the time!"

"Well, I guess you're going to have to wait a little longer!" she screamed as she pushed him away and flooed back to her home.

The desperation was killing her. She needed to undo this spell, but the more time apart from Ron, the more frantic he had become.

She sat down on the floor of her living room, and bawled.

Was it really worth continuing the research? Was it worth ruining her marriage? Was she even sure he would still marry her?

Suddenly, a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" she managed to say.

"It's Draco, Hermione are you okay?" He must have heard her soft sobs.

She couldn't say another word, it was all too much for her as she continued her sobbing. He let himself in and saw her distraught form. Almost immediately, he was next to her, and she allowed it.

He hugged her broken form tightly, even as her tears dripped onto his shirt.

They must have stayed like this for an hour because they were already sitting down on the couch. Her sobs were now nothing but a few sniffles.

Her head was on his chest, his own hand rubbing circles along her back.

In the end he was the one to break the silence, "Hermione, you still didn't tell me what's wrong."

She breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"I know."

"Are you going to tell me?"

She sat up straight and looked deep into the eyes of her former enemy. His eyes were full of kindness, with the most sincere expression on his face.

"Ok," she finally said, "A few weeks ago, I got a letter from an anonymous source. It told me that I was under some sort of...spell. I didn't fully understand it but everyday I got the same letters and other packages. Apparently, during the final battle, I was hit with a spell which had the ability to erase some of my memories."

She looked down and closed her eyes, she continued, "And everyday, I have these flashbacks of certain memories I don't even remember. So it must be true. So with the help of yourself, I'm hoping that we could develop a potion that can fix this problem."

She glanced back up at him, who had the same expression on his face. She continued, "But the only problem was that Ron," she fought back more tears, "he's not okay with spending so much time apart...from me. And I couldn't even tell him. And now I told you, and that just makes the situation more complicated!"

She put her face in her hands and fought the tears, only to be welcomed by Malfoy's arms. He held her like this and said, "So you can't tell anyone?"

She merely shook her head.

"Then I'll make sure no one hears about this. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello readers! So I noticed that I don't really have an image for this story. I REALLY want to make some sort of photo edit or photoshop thing, but i don't know how. If you guys know any decent photo editing softwares or programs that I could use, can you just leave that in the review section? Or if you have your very own (that has something to do with this story) you can send that to me too and i will make sure to give you the credit. You should probably put your username somewhere on that. I just need a program that is free and easy to use. **

**Thanks and please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to say this but, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 8:

Hermione decided to cancel the laboratory experiments for a few days. In fact, she barely left her apartment.

Draco didn't bombard her with questions like she expected. He didn't stop by as often anymore. He only came to check up on her, but not once did Ron owl her.

The anonymous sender seemed to stop, maybe he/she knew what was going on too. But that didn't stop the flashbacks from happening.

Her dreams continued to come, but never to be remembered.:

_She held her breath as a strong gust of wind swept her hair back. She opened her eyes and found herself in the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. The night sky was drawing near, but the sound of running footsteps echoed through the empty field._

_"Hermione!" a voice yelled._

_She then saw a person running towards her. It was definitely a man, but he was too far away for her to recognize his face._

_"Hermione!" he yelled again._

Before she could see the mystery man, she awoke to the cool wind coming from her bedroom window.

She immediately rushed over to it and shut it, letting the curtains fall back against the frame.

Another dream, interrupted. But as the memory had begun to fade, she furiously leaped back into bed and closed her eyes tightly. She needed this dream, at least to savor it. But same as it did every night, it never came back.

* * *

The next day, she sat on her sofa, attempting to concentrate on the novel she could never finish.

Flipping to the next page, a knock came at her door.

She opened and smiled when she saw Draco standing there.

"Hello Hermione, may I come in?" he asked politely.

"Of course," she said as she invited him in.

As they walked into the living room, she sat back down in her spot, whereas Draco just stood.

"Are you going to sit?" she asked.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because we are not staying here. Look Hermione, you've been in this apartment for days, come outside! Let's go out and explore, breath in the fresh air!"

She smiled at his attempt to get her to leave, and he gave her his best smile back.

"I don't know, Draco."

"Come on, you can even decide where we should go! Please? I'll pay."

"Drac-"

"Hermione, you need to live a little, have some fun!"

He rested his hand on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but bite her lip. She couldn't resist the temptation and finally agreed.

"Okay, Draco. Let's go!"

He gave a triumphant grin as he walked back towards the door and waited for her to get dressed. She decided to dress casually in a white undershirt, red blazer, dark skinny jeans, and brown boots. After she dressed, she walked over to Draco who was still smiling for no particular reason.

"So where to, milady?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"How about...the Three Broomsticks?"

"As you wish," he said as he held the door open for her.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Three Broomsticks, they were immediately crowded by people who were already there. Determined to get away from it all, Draco arranged a private table for them in the back. It was a small alcove, allowing them some solitude away from the other patrons.

Hermione ordered a Butterbeer and Draco ordered a Firewhiskey.

As Hermione took her first sip, Draco tried to hold in his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that...you really are quite the drinker aren't you?" he said as he pointed to her already half empty mug.

She blushed furiously and took another sip, this time very little.

Draco also took a sip. They stayed like this for a few moments before Hermione broke the silence.

"So how are things? We never really got to talk about you."

"Oh, well things are good. As you know I got a job as a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"I never knew you were so interested in medicine."

"Yes, at first I wasn't either. You see, after the war, I...well...I wanted to do something that could help people. Something that could help those people who were injured. It just felt like the right thing to do."

"That's very sweet, Draco."

"And after a while, I began to enjoy it. So it kind of just stuck with me."

"And how do your parents feel about that?"

His facial expression suddenly became gloomy.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no it's alright. Well, they're not particularly happy that I help everyone. Including...muggleborns."

She looked down into her now empty mug with a sullen expression, "I see."

"But like I said, I don't believe in that anymore. Things have changed."

"But what caused you to change?"

He paused, and for a minute it looked like he wanted to change the subject altogether. But then he continued, "It was when you were tortured by my aunt at the manor."

Memories of that specific moment shook her to the bone. It was probably one of the most painful experiences of her life. She looked down at the mark on her forearm that still read: mudblood.

She looked back up and saw Draco closing his eyes tightly, as if trying to forget that moment as well.

"I couldn't bare to look at you that way. It was all just too painful. I remember all those times at school where I would make fun of you, and to actually see physical damage. It was unbearable."

He closed his eyes once more, only this time, she grasped his hand and looked him directly in his eyes. The tension was released from his face once their skins touched.

"It's okay, Draco," she said, "I'm alright now."

Adjusting slightly in his seat, he answered back, "I know."

* * *

They had spent the rest of the afternoon at the pub, just talking. Of course once all the alcohol went to their head, things started to get strange.

"Alright, Malfoy," Hermione slurred, "what is the cheesiest pickup line you've ever used on a girl?"

Draco thought for a moment before also slurring, "my cheesiest pickup line would have to be when this girl said she was going to bed. Then I said, 'Can I Slyther-in?' Get it?"

Hermione chuckled and almost burped when she heard this. She held her stomach and continued to laugh along with Draco until her sides had begun to hurt.

"Oh, wow! That's incredible! And what's your best seductive face?! Every guy tries, but not many succeed."

"Oh, like this," he said.

Just then, he drooped his head slightly forward, his lips formed a small smirk. His eyes narrowed and stared deeply into hers.

Her stomach must have flipped into a knot just looking at him. Goosebumps had formed on the back of her neck, and her heart pounded so loudly, she was afraid he would hear it.

She could have sworn her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and by the time he went back to his normal self, she could feel the immediate dampness in her knickers.

Hermione continued to blush, but could not stop staring at him. He was just so darn attractive! No wonder he was the Slytherin sex god!

"Hello, earth-to-Granger, are you still there?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? Yes, I'm fine!" she said as she took a gulp of her Butterbeer.

He also took a sip of his Firewhiskey. As soon as the liquid touched his lips, she was completely mesmerized. He licked his bottom lip, which glistened against the light of the fireplace.

It could have been the alcohol or just the mood of the room, but whatever it was made her want him. Now.

"Draco, can you take me back home?" she asked.

"Why? I thought we were having a good time."

"We are, but it's late and I'm kind of tired."

"Alright, if that's what you want. Let's take the floo."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so here comes the smutty part of our story. For you readers who don't really like reading that, you can pretty much just skip to the second half where the line break is and just assume what happened. ;). **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 9:

Upon returning home, Draco walked out of the fireplace, only to be jumped on from behind by Hermione.

"Woah, hey!" he yelled as he wobbled them over to the couch.

She giggled as they plopped down next to each other. He too had a smile on his face.

Goodness, that smile must do wonders for him. If his family wasn't rich, he could really just get by on his looks.

He didn't notice her staring at him, because he was also staring intently into her.

Just then, without warning, she leaned in and locked lips with her former enemy. She practically jumped on him, but he didn't mind because he kissed right back.

He grabbed her waist as she lifted herself onto his lap. She squirmed with delight when she felt his excitement as well.

Their snogging continued until he pulled away for air.

"Hermione, wait, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I don't care," she said as she gave short kisses along her neck, "Bed. Now."

He didn't need to be asked twice.

He grabbed her waist once more as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted both of them off the couch as he made their way towards her room.

She discarded her jacket and shirt, leaving her in her blue lace bra.

He dropped them unceremoniously onto her bed as he left hot kisses along her collarbone.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're beautiful," he said between breaths.

By then she had already unbuckled his jeans. The bulge in his trousers had increased. He kicked his pants off and continued exploring her body. He unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He left kisses on her breasts and continued further until he started to unzip her jeans as well.

He peeled off her tight jeans and was excited to see her knickers already moist. He slid her knickers off and down her legs slowly.

"Please, Draco, I need you."

Her words were captured by his mouth as he kissed her once more. He moved down once again and stopped right below her stomach. She looked at him with desperate eyes, and then he gave the slit one long lick.

She screamed in pleasure as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her. He had a firm grip on her hips as she tried to grind against his mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Draco, yes!" she screamed.

He then took her small bud into his mouth and gave it a small bite with his lips.

Her orgasm shook her body to the very core. Never had she been this aroused in her life.

He brought his mouth to hers as he kissed her again. She kissed back with equal intensity, needing him now more than ever.

She peeled back his boxers and shirt until he was able to kick them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He looked into her eyes for reassurance as his engorged member hovered right above her slit. She gave a quick nod before he immediately thrust into her, her whole body frantically clawing at his back.

He moved in and out of her, with every breath came a kiss on her neck.

"Faster, Draco, faster!" she yelled.

He moved with great speed as he pounded into her, and with every thrust came another moan from his mouth.

"Yes, Hermione, yes!"

He fingered his way to her clitoris and rubbed it desperately. She gave a long moan as her orgasm came at last, quickly followed by his.

His hot seed exploded inside of her, filling her completely. He let his head rest in the crook of her neck as their breaths slowly reached their normal rate. He slowly slid out of her and let his body fall next to her.

She inched her way over to him and rested her head against his chest. At that point, it didn't matter if she was engaged or not, it didn't matter if what they were doing was completely wrong. She knew what she was doing, and it was exactly what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon wafting into her room from the kitchen.

She put on her robe and found Draco cooking at the stove in nothing but his boxers. She really got a good look at his flexed body from this angle. His back was perfectly carved and shaped to make him look absolutely gorgeous.

She bet the front of him was just as perfect.

She crept up behind him and placed her arms around his stomach and kissed her way along his shoulder blade.

He smiled and gave a heavy sigh of calmness.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said in a seductive tone.

"Good morning, Draco."

He moved the bacon over onto a plate on the side and shut off the stove. He turned around and moved her over by the waist to the other side of the kitchen.

He bumped them right against the counter as he drew her in for a kiss. His lips were soft and moved with such a grace that made her swoon.

She breathed in the scent of his colon, which to her was completely intoxicating.

As she came up for air, she whispered in his ear, "I didn't know you could cook."

He tensed slightly and looked back in her eyes, "I made it for you."

He led her over to the table which was already neatly set up with a white lily set in the middle.

He had prepared scrambled eggs, bacon, and some coffee. With each bite, she let out a soft moan of delight. This was probably the best breakfast she has ever had in a long time.

After breakfast, Hermione got dressed as Draco waited for her at the door. Hermione just finished getting ready and walked over to him, who attempted to fix his tie in the mirror.

"Draco? Don't you usually tie your tie with magic?"

"Yes, well I know you like doing things around here the muggle way so I might as well just try," he said with a winning smile.

She stopped his moving hands and proceeded to tie it for him.

"There you go, all better," she said.

"Thank you, Hermione."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they exited the apartment and headed down to St. Mungo's.

* * *

The potion was almost ready for consumption, and Hermione was anxious to finally retrieve those memories. It could mean the end of all the questioning, the end of all confusion.

"Now are you sure about this, Hermione?" he asked as he held the vial in his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But we're not sure of the effects yet. What if-"

"Nothing will hurt me, I'll be okay."

She brought her palm up to his cheek and gave him a soft kiss of reassurance. He then handed her the small dark fluid.

With one final look at Draco, she let the cool liquid drop down her throat. She looked back up and saw Draco holding her steady in case she fell.

Suddenly, just like that the wind was taken out of her and she fell to her knees, only to be caught by Draco who was already carrying her down to the emergency room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness.

It was in fact the complete opposite of a memory gap.

Completely pitch black in her mind, and she couldn't even open her eyes.

She just felt like crying, crying for the loss of Ron and Harry and Ginny and Molly and everyone. But most of all for Draco. Draco had touched her in a way no one else could, not even Ron. He made her feel special and important. He made her feel alive and youthful again. He made her feel loved.

Just then, another memory had hit her in the head, only this time, these were unrecognizable.

These were the lost memories.

She saw what happened that day of Buckbeak's execution. It was the day she punched Draco Malfoy in the face. Memories of that moment flooded back to her. The adrenaline she felt of finally giving him what he so rightfully deserved.

Her brain quickly moved onto the next gap which was later that same year in the corridor.

_Again she fell right into the Gryffindor common room, this time with many other students getting ready to leave for dinner._

_The younger Hermione descended from the stairs, this time without her male companions._

_She watched as her former self had a quick conversation with a few other girls. How is it that all she could ever talk about was schoolwork?_

_The conversation ended quickly, seeing as the other girls were bored listening to Hermione drone._

_Hermione wanted nothing more than to slap both of those girls as she followed herself out the portrait hole._

_Upon exiting the Gryffindor common room, the younger Hermione looked into the corridor and locked eyes with one other person._

_Draco?_

_She ran towards the other end of the hall, only to be followed by him._

_"Where are you going, Granger?" he shouted down the empty corridor._

_She ducked behind an empty corridor and was immediately trapped between Draco and the wall._

_"Never answered my question, Granger. Are you scared?"_

_"I'm not the one who should be scared, maybe it's you. After all I am the one who put you in the hospital wing!"_

_"Don't start that with me, you really don't want to see what I can do."_

_"What's the worse thing you can do? Tell your Father? Good, it will just show him how much of a coward you are!"_

_Draco seethed with anger at this statement._

_"No one ever talks to me that way. Especially about my Father."_

_"Well it's about time someone did!"_

_Suddenly, without warning, he leaned in roughly and let his lips touch hers. it wasn't soft at all and quite surprising really._

_She pushed him away and wiped her mouth in disgust, "How dare you!"_

_Immediately realizing what had happened, he said, "Never speak of this!"_

_Then she ran all the way back to the Great Hall._

How could she forget that moment? It was her first kiss! She remembered exactly how she felt after that. Angry that it was Malfoy and all happy because it was her first.

Just then another memory appeared. This time it was from 4th year.

_Hermione skimmed the shelves of the Hogwarts library. She gently touched each book binding searching for the correct one._

_Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and locked with the other. She looked at the person in front of her and pulled away from his grasp._

_"Malfoy? What do you want?"_

_"I think we should talk."_

_"About what?"_

_"That night in third year. That night you and I..."_

_"We agreed to never talk about that!"_

_"I bet you couldn't forget it, could you?" he said with a smirk._

_"Malfoy, why did you even do it in the first place?"_

_He angrily hit the bookcase and shouted, "Because I couldn't help myself!"_

_He sat down in rage and held his head in his hands._

_He continued, "You're just too darn...attractive."_

_"What? I couldn't quite understa-"_

_"I said you're attractive!" he yelled, then being hushed by Hermione's voice._

_"Might as well take it as a compliment, Granger."_

_She walked over to his broken form and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Hugged him as a thanks for being her first kiss. Hugged him because she too couldn't stop thinking about what she felt that night._

_"I couldn't stop thinking about it either," she said._

_It was a bold move to tilt his chin towards her face and place a soft kiss on his._

She remembered that day very clearly now. It was the same day they made a pact to keep what happened a secret. They even admitted that they felt something for each other.

Her brain scanned through smaller moments that did not hold as much significance. It was all the secret dates and hiding they did over the years. Practically every moment she spent away from Harry and Ron was spent with Draco.

They were even each other's secret dates to the Yule Ball. She spent the dance with Krum, but gave herself enough time to meet Draco in the astronomy tower. There they danced the night away to her favorite song, "Take My Breath Away," by Berlin.

_Draco had set up the astronomy tower so the ceiling could twinkle just like the night sky in the Great Hall. He also gave them enough room in the middle to dance like they would've done in the at the actual Yule Ball._

_"It's beautiful, Draco," she said whilst gazing at the ceiling._

_"And so are you."_

_Then he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor._

_He placed a hand on her waist while she rested her hand on his shoulder. Admitedly, those dance lessons from Mcgonagall really helped._

_Since tonight was the only night they allowed electronic devices in school for the Yule Ball, Hermione was able to have a small muggle recording device with her._

_With a swish of Draco's wand, the music started as they fell into never ending love._

_"Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place to find_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say_

_My love_

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say_

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away"_

_As the song ended, Draco brought her towards the balcony._

_"Turn around," he said._

_She turned around slowly as he brought a necklace down around her neck, letting it fall perfectly into place. She touched the pendant and held it to the candle light._

_It was a simple emerald on a silver chain. It glowed in the light as she continued to look at it._

_"It's absolutely beautiful, I should've known you'd pick the color green."_

Each and every moment brought tears to her eyes as she viewed every single detail of her time with Draco. It all made sense of why he wanted to help her, why he wanted to regain her memory.

He was her first love.

Then came their final moment together before everything in her life changed for the worse.

_They ran from the center of the battle and back up to the astronomy tower. They were running for everything they believed in, everything they ever wanted._

_Upon entering, Hermione had already set up suitcases and brooms for them to leave the dreaded place. She had arranged for them to go to Paris, where they could start a new life together._

_They knew no one could ever truly accept them together in society. His parents wouldn't allow it, they just had to be together._

_And the sight of their peers dying around them only hurried her cause. Thankfully, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to save Draco at the fire in the Room of Requirement._

_She set her things down and had begun to mount the broom when Draco stopped her, his hand on top of hers which held a firm grasp on the broom._

_"Hermione, wait," he muttered._

_"Wait for what? There is no time to wait!"_

_Her grip tightened on the broom as he lowered it down._

_"We can't go through with this."_

_She dropped the broom in frustration as he paced back and forth whilst running his fingers through his hair._

_He continued, "You have your whole life ahead of you! You have friends and family! I can't be the one to take you away from that!"_

_"But you're worth it, Draco."_

_"And I just can't do that to you."_

_She paused for a moment and stared intently into his eyes. She knew she loved this man and she knew that leaving her friends and family was a big step for both of them. But if it meant spending the rest of their lives together, it would be worth it._

_She rested her hand on his cheek as he inhaled deeply from her palm. He played with the pendant from her necklace as she spoke softly,_

_"Draco, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."_

_Her words were sincere and was purely made out of love. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and carefully unclasped it._

_"I know, and I'm sorry," he said with tears in his eyes, he lifted his wand to her neck, "I have to do this, I love you."_

_"Oblivisci me."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

So it was true. Draco erased everything. All their moments were gone. He used the spell to eliminate everything about himself in her head.

But after viewing all those moments, reliving it, she wasn't sure if she was in love with him, or utterly furious with him. They were supposed to leave for Paris that night, why did he have to cast that spell?!

As soon as her memories drifted back into her brain, to remain there forever, her eyes opened to the light of a hospital bedroom. She squinted as the faint glow from the window shined brightly across her face.

She looked to her left and found someone slumped in their chair, sleeping. She expected it to be Draco, but found Ron snoring rather loudly.

"Ron?" she asked.

He was startled at the sound of her voice and their eyes connected for a brief second before he rushed to her bedside.

"Hermione? Are you okay? I've been here since last night, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up!"

"I'm fine, how long have I been here?"

"A few days, and you missed our wedding."

"What?! Oh dear, I missed so much!"

"It's alright. Mum was able to push it back a few days for you, but that didn't really stop everyone else from showing up," he smiled and continued to rub her head, "Listen, 'Mione, I'm really sorry for what happened at dinner. I don't know what I was thinking, it won't happen again, I promise."

She looked into his eyes, still not being able to understand what was happening, but smiled back. It was nice to see him again.

Just then, another person walked into the room and his eyes instantly made contact with hers.

"Draco." she whispered under her breath.

"Hello, Hermione." he said with a relieved expression. He almost dropped his clipboard at the sight of her finally awake.

Ron broke the silence and said,

"Hermione, you remember Malfoy. He's actually a Healer now."

"I'm aware," Hermione said without breaking eye contact with Draco.

As soon as their eye contact became longer than intended, Draco looked back down at his clipboard.

"So, looks like you fell and hit your head. You really should be more careful."

"Obviously," Ron said under his breath.

"Anyway, it's best if you stay here for a few days, just to be sure," Draco continued.

"Okay," she said.

"And I'll be right by your side the whole time," Ron interrupted, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it tightly.

Draco noticed this and stared daggers into his head.

"I'll give you two a minute," Draco said, looking back between Ron and Hermione.

Draco walked outside and shut the door. Hermione looked back at Ron who continued to squeeze her hand.

"Ron, you don't have to stay the whole time. I'll be fine here by myself."

"No way, I'm not gonna leave you alone now."

"I was actually hoping I can get some rest."

"Oh, of course, yes you get some rest."

"Thank you," Hermione said as he let go of her hand. She expected him to leave the room, instead he pulled the chair closer to her.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?"

"Well, like I said I'm not gonna leave your side."

"Ronald, I'd prefer to be alone to sleep, if you don't mind."

His expression changed into a frown and he answered, "Oh, alright, I guess I'll just go then."

"You must be tired anyway from just sitting here."

"Yeah, a bit. I'll just leave you to it."

He got up out of his seat and opened the door. He looked back at her with a longing expression and walked out the door.

It felt like she had just held her breath the whole time when he closed the door. It was so crazy! Now all the times she spent with Ron was nothing compared to Draco! He was wonderful to her, even got her a beautiful necklace...

Where is the necklace?

She felt around her neck for the silver chain but could feel nothing but her cold skin. As she begun to frantically look about the room, Draco had walked back in.

"Hermione?"

Her movements stopped as she stared directly into his eyes. She wanted to say something, but what could she say? She had so many questions!

"Are you looking for this?" he said as he held up her necklace in his hand.

She gave a curt nod and a grin appeared on his face. She almost smiled back, but she was still angry at what he did. He seemed to notice the sudden anger across her face and his smile turned into a face of fear. He held up his hands in defense as he prepared for an argument.

"Hermione, I can exp-"

"How could you, Draco?! You said we could go to Paris together! You suggested it! And I told you how much you meant to me! How could you do such a thing! You know how much time wasted with Ron when you knew the whole time I would be unhappy! Ho-"

"Hermione, please, you must understand!"

"Well, I don't! I don't understand why you had to go through with such a spell!"

"I did it because I love you!"

This time she stood up, although slightly disoriented. She ignored her dizziness but managed to walk towards him and punched him right in the nose.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled as he held his nose and fell back slightly. The blow was hard, but looks like there were no signs of bleeding.

"Well at least I remember how to do that!" she yelled.

He smiled at this statement and continued to hold his nose as the pain slowly went away.

"I really did miss you, Hermione."

Her love for him was growing stronger by the minute as she tried to resist the urge to smile. She sat back down on the bed and crossed her arms, still burning with fury.

He walked over to her and sat down next her. She didn't want to look at him so she turned her head towards the pillow.

With a heavy sigh, he continued, "I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want you to be away from all your friends and family because of me. And if my parents had found out about you...I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I put you through that trouble."

She knew he was right and slowly turned her head to face him. She placed her hands on her knees as Malfoy carefully laid his hand on top of hers.

"I'd always known it couldn't work out. I am and forever will be all the wrong things for you. I'll never be right for you. And I thought that if you forgot about me...you would be okay."

She placed her other hand on top of his and looked deep in his eyes.

"But I wasn't okay, Draco. I knew something was missing, like my life was just too normal. I can feel something when I'm with you, something that I can't ever feel with anyone else. Only you."

"And I feel the same way," he said, "that's why I sent you those letters. I had to tell you that I was in some sort of trouble or else you wouldn't have helped me. But I guess the real trouble was not being with you."

She touched his cheek and pressed her lips against his. She tasted the kiss, savored it, kissed him as if they were long lost lovers and have just met after many years.

In a way, they were.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Draco checked up on her every time he had a break, whereas Ron practically came back every hour. It pained Hermione just to look at Ron. To lie to him. To perform adultery. She knew she loved him, but it wasn't the same now that she had her memories back.

But how was she supposed to tell him that?

He returned to her room with two cups of coffee and set one down on the table while he took a sip out of the other.

"So, Harry said he's sorry he couldn't visit you and will get here as soon as he can."

"Ro-"

"Although I don't see why he can't just come now,"

"Ron,"

"It's not like he's busy or anything."

"Ron! It's 4 o'clock in the morning!"

"I know, but if it's for a friend-"

"Everybody needs sleep, and that includes you! Go home!"

He saw that she was slightly angry and upset over something and asked, "Hey, are you alright? You seem a bit snippy."

"I'm not snippy just tired, Ronald, go home, I'll be fi-"

"Yeah, but what you're not!" he snapped, jumping out of his seat. She was slightly taken back by this.

"Ron, I just hit my hea-"

"It's not just that! Ever since 2 weeks ago you always seem so unhappy around me! Like it pained you to smile!"

She gave a heavy sigh, for she had noticed that too. Ever since she had been getting those letters, she had spent less time with Ron and had always been stressed with him being there.

He continued, this time with a softer voice, "Mione, I don't know what has gotten into you, but whatever it is you can tell me."

Another heavy sigh, and she finally let it out. The secret she has held from him for weeks. She couldn't bare to see him so distressed, it overall worried her. This secret would change their lives, come between the ground they built upon. It could ruin everything, but it was worth it. Draco was worth it.

As she spoke, his facial expressions changed drastically as the happiness had drained from his face.

When she finished, he looked down, anywhere other than her eyes.

"Who is he?" he finally said, "You never mentioned his name."

"It doesn't seem important,"

"It's important if you kept it a secret from me for so long. Who is he?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

He gave a slight huff of air and scratched his chin.

"Then let me ask you something, do you love him?"

The tears fell from her face as she said, "Yes."

"And do you love me?"

More tears dripped down her cheeks, "Yes."

He stood up and paced around the room. The sound of his footsteps growing more rapid until he had punched the wall. She had never seen him so upset before, it was painful. And just like that, he walked out of the room, without a word of assurance or sadness. Simply nothing.

* * *

Draco came back into the room a few minutes later, already out of his uniform.

"Hermione? Are you alright? I just saw Weasley pass in the hallway and, well, he knocked over a few carts."

She sat up and put her hand to her forehead, she wiped her cheeks of tears and looked back up to him. He had already walked over and placed a hand on her back, whilst drawing small circles of comfort.

"I take it you didn't let him down easy?"

"That's the thing, I'm not technically sure if I did."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told him that I loved you. But not specifically you."

"And what else? Come on, Hermione, I know there's something you're not telling me."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not looking at me."

She smiled to herself as she looked back towards him. Those platinum eyes were always sharp and piercing, but full of love and kindness. He smiled at the sight of her trying to hide a lie from him. She moved a strand of hair from his face and held her hand there for a moment before placing it on his.

"I told him that I loved you, but I also love...him."

He paused for a moment, his breath seemingly stopped. He chuckled for a second, thinking it was a joke, but once he found her with a blank expression, he pulled away.

"Wait, what do you mean you love him?! You can't love him when you love me!"

"I know, Draco, but I do! He was a big part of my life-"

"And so was I!" he yelled, now standing, "I can take care of you, Hermione! My life is fixed, we can have a life together! And with him, I always seem to find you crying! You are unhappy with him! And you know it!"

"So what if I was unhappy?! At least he was there for me, at least he kept his promises instead of leaving me completely boggled in the astronomy tower!"

"I did that because I love you-"

"And he loves me too!"

He seethed with anger at this infuriating girl.

"Well, that's not enough for me. I need to know that you love me, I need to know that you choose me."

And with that, he slammed the door and walked away. How dare he? Can't he understand how hard it is to break someone's heart when yours is already half broken!

She looked over to the corner of the room, where Draco had brought her another pensieve. Maybe it would help to see them again, just in a different way.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So as you already noticed, I found sometime over the weekend to post the rest of this story. Don't worry, this isn't the end. In fact, I have a few plans for this one. But I'll guess you just have to read the last chapter to find out. **

**Read On.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 13:

Hermione wandered out of St. Mungo's slightly disoriented from her countless hours in the pensieve. The doctors told her that she could leave since the pain had already disappeared. But they don't know the half of it.

She came up towards the floo station and flooed away to the one place she needed to be.

As soon as the black dust and green flames moved away, she could see the bright and warm light of the Burrow's living room. She took in the comfortable sight of the charmed knitting needles, knitting a sweater and the pans already washing themselves. They must have just had breakfast because she could still smell this morning's coffee.

Just then, Ginny had came toppling down the stairs and immediately noticed Hermione. She knew what she wanted and pointed up the stairs.

"He's in his room. I'd be careful what you say, he's a bit riled up."

Not a smile had crossed her face, which told her she already knew of the situation. She gave a curt nod and proceeded up the never ending staircase.

Upon approaching the door, she gave a small knock.

"Come in," he said from the other side.

She entered the room and found him sitting on his bed. He looked up at her and looked back down, regretting letting her inside.

"Ronald, I think we should talk."

No answer.

"About what happened yesterday."

Still no answer. Although he did seem ready to scream and yell.

"Are you going to yell again?" she wondered aloud.

He pondered the questions and shook his head.

"I'm done yelling," he said.

She approached the boy and sat down next to him. He still chose not to look at her and closed his eyes.

"I need you to know that...I love you, but not in the way you want me to."

He seemed to understand this and let her continue.

"But those moments that we shared...I'm not going to forget them."

"I already know this, Hermione."

"I'm sorry?"

He gave a heavy sigh and continued, "I had a feeling, or some sort of realization, just after the day you agreed to marry me. Something told me...that it wasn't...right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but as the days got closer, I got more and more nervous."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. At least not really. Mum is the one who gave me the ring, told me I should probably get married soon. And I...panicked."

"Wait, she gave you the ring?"

"Yes, it was my grandmother's."

"Ok, I understand that. But did you ask for it?"

He shook his head as all the pieces had come together. That was why he was so nervous all the time. That's why he couldn't kiss her. He wasn't ready.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Well, to be quite honest, I'm quite relieved. I could sort of..reciprocate those feelings as well."

"What?"

"Feel the same way."

"Oh," he said, "So what does that mean for us?"

She gave a heavy sigh and simply said, "I don't think it can work anymore."

"Oh," he said again.

They stayed like this, not really sure of how to put word's together.

"Nice necklace," he said randomly, pointing to the emerald around her neck.

"Thanks, Draco gave it to m-"

She froze as all the blood drained out of her face. How did she manage to let that one slip?

"Who was that? Did you just say..."

She stood up and backed away towards the door.

"Ron, I can explain-"

"You mean to tell me that our whole relationship was fake?! That the whole time you were in love with Malfoy?!"

"Well not the whole time, I did lose my memor-"

_Oh, shoot._

"He's a bloody Deatheater, Hermione! He's evil! He constantly ridiculed you for being a muggleborn and you choose him over me!"

"Ron, you don't understand, he's changed!"

"He's no good for you!"

"You two could get along if-"

"Get along? I can barely stand the git!"

"Ron! I don't wish to argue with you right now! Please understand that I love him!"

He paused, trying to understand what was happening.

"I think you should go," he said without looking her in the eye.

She was perplexed and felt the overwhelming need to cry.

"Then look me in the eye, Ronald, tell me you want me to leave."

After a brief moment of thinking, he looked deep into her eyes. He didn't need to say anything, for his eyes said it all.

"I want you to leave, Hermione."

A best friend for 10 years, and this was how she was repaid. She thought that he could change. She thought if she knew how much she loved him, he would be happy for her. But it wasn't enough. Without another word, she left. She left not knowing if she could ever come back, if she could ever see the person she loved so very dearly.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's time for another... SMUT CHAPTER! So beware young readers, beware...**

**Anyway...this just so happens to be the last chapter, although I did anticipate this story to be longer. But that doesn't matter because THIS IS NOT THE END! I have many ways for this story to branch off, but it is you decision! I want you to decide what i should write next. Please read the next chapter of the story so you can see what I have planned. **

**Read on, and review!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 14:

Hermione entered the large doors of St. Mungo's and headed towards her lab. She had begun packing the various ingredients her and Draco had laid out. She had missed those potion sessions, but not as much as she missed Draco.

She hadn't seen him since she left the hospital, and the days without him seemed to grow longer. She knew she loved Draco, but choosing him over Ron was both the hardest and easiest choice she had ever made.

It didn't make sense to her. How you could completely abandon the person whom she had grown up with and develop an excellent relationship, and choose a person merely out of a little thing called love. But Draco wasn't just a person. He was everything. He brought her out of her shell and made her into this courageous witch.

Without him, she would have never had the courage to fully belong.

Just then, the sound of footsteps barreled down the steps as Draco himself appeared with an empty box in his hands. He was completely taken back by Hermione's presence and almost stumbled on the last step.

As serious as she wanted the situation to be, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he regained his balance.

"It's not funny," he said with a stern expression as he approached the lab table. He had begun to place his own small vials into the box and set aside Hermione's for herself.

She took note of his attitude and said, "Are you still upset with me?"

He took a deep breath and held himself up by placing his hands on either side of the box.

He continued to ignore her, but she wouldn't give up. She inched her way closer and closer to him and even allowed her finger to drift along the surface of the wood. She did this until she made contact with his skin, but he didn't flinch.

"Are you sure you're still upset with me?" she said playfully.

He almost let out an answer but stopped when he felt her petite hand run down his thigh through his trousers. At this point, he tried to block her out by shutting his eyes tightly.

"Yes," he stuttered.

"Oh really, because it doesn't look like it," she said while looking down at the growing bulge in his pants.

She slowly made her way back up his trousers and laid her hand carefully on his erection. He shuddered at the sudden touch, but still made no move.

Hermione was still persistent and had made a move for the zipper of his pants. he shuddered once more, his grip growing tighter on the surface of the wood. She reached deeper and went underneath the elastic of his boxers. She grabbed his cock in her hand and stroked the hardened shaft.

This seemed to get him as he suddenly whispered, "Hermione, I need you."

He immediately reached out for her body, but she had already pulled away from his clothes and dodged to the other side of the room.

"Tell me, you aren't mad!" she said once again playfully with a smile on her face.

He ignored her once more, and made his way towards her, only to have her dodge again.

"Hermione, I'm not playing games," he seethed.

"Then tell me, you're not mad!"

She went for the edge of the table, as he did the opposite. She ran around once, only to have him running in the same direction. It was a game of cat and mouse, as they did this for a few good minutes.

By the time those minutes had passed, they were both out of breath from chasing eachother around the room. Hermione laughed at his determination, but this time Draco laughed as well. It was nice to have a bit of fun, especially after everything they had been through.

Draco caught her off guard by catching her from behind while she was laughing.

"I got you!" he yelled.

She looked behind her and gazed deeply into his platinum eyes. How she missed looking into those eyes and wish she could spend eternity in them.

"I got you too," she said.

He sighed and finally said, "I could never stay mad at you, Hermione. Even if you can be the most infuriating witch I know."

She said with a smile, "And I want you to know that I love you. No matter how much of a complete git you can be."

He grinned at her and finally made contact with her lips. His soft, sensual touch was intoxicating as he kissed her.

She reached back into his already open trousers and brought his hardened member back out again. He seemed to like this as he moaned into her mouth. She ran her thumb over the tip and slowly began to pump it in her hand.

He wanted more contact and began to move his hands up her legs and under her skirt. He tugged at her knickers and let them fall to her ankles. He made his way back up her legs and felt the goosebumps rise as he felt her moist opening.

She shuffled her skirt up to her hips, leaving her completely exposed from the hips down.

He let his hand fall away from her clitoris as she let his tip touch her hot opening. He sucked on her neck as her eyes fell back into her head at the feeling. He let himself sink into her as she slightly clenched him, she knew he liked that.

He pushed her back into the table and lifted her onto it. She tugged at his hair as he thrusted back into her.

"Yes, Draco, faster" she moaned under her breath.

He obliged and moved with new found speed into her depth as they moved back and forth on the table. The leftover vials and test tubes shook as he moved faster and faster. The more they moved the more she moaned.

"Hermione, I'm gonna cum," he said, trying to rush her by running his thumb over her clitrois.

At that contact, her orgasm had shook her body, along with Draco. She tugged on his hair as his seed had filled her and continued to pump more of it into her.

"I love you, Hermione,"

"I love you too, Draco."

They wouldn't care what would happen tomorrow, or what would happen for this next chapter in their lives. All they knew is that this was happening now, and whatever it was, they liked it.


	15. BRAINSTORM

**Ok, so first things first:**

**~Thank you for making my first fanfic on the site to be truly successful. I would have never had the courage to post if it wasn't for you guys. **

**Second:**

**~Since you guys helped me out so much, i want you guys to decide what I should write next. Honestly, I'm perfectly happy with each and everyone of these ideas for the next part to this story. **

**Here's the list:**

**~Draco's POV: What happened before Draco sent the letters, what Draco was thinking when he was with her. I feel like I should write this because having Hermione's POV on everything is BORING! Plus, I do think I made Draco seem a bit pathetic, which I know isn't truly him. I like to stay true to Rowling's characters.**

**~Prequel: What happened during their years at Hogwarts, what both Draco AND Hermione were thinking (BOTH POV's), bit of fluff here and there. I'd want to write this because I can properly explain what happened during their years at Hogwarts. Or their years together in general.**

**~Sequel: What happens after their problems end, does Ron ever speak to Hermione again, WHERE'S HARRY?. BTW, I think Harry being missing throughout all of this is quite a biggie. Anyway, the sequel itself is explanatory and can easily be written.**

**~Ron's POV: What was Ron thinking the whole time Hermione was not with him. It's actually really weird that this was the first thing that popped into my mind when I thought of writing a second part. I just feel like I could write a pretty good story to it. Plus, with what i have read so far, not many people have written a Ron POV to a Dramione story before. (I wonder why? *cough* sarcasm)**

**Like I said, I am perfectly happy with writing each and everyone of these second parts, but all that matters is what you guys want first! Consider it a gift for helping me out with the whole thing. **

**Unless, of course, you want to leave it the way it is. Which I highly doubt, everybody's a critic!**

**Anyway, farewell my felow Dramione shippers, for I shall see you again, hopefully :)**


End file.
